Perfidious Beauty
by SailorHikarinoMu
Summary: As Mu and Shaka, the power couple of Sanctuary, use their good looks to strike a deal with the rest of the Golds, Aphrodite gets a first-hand experience as to what it's like to share sweet moments with the beautiful pair. Behind the scenes, another Gold has his eye on the irresistible Pisces. The title reflects the story. Warnings: fluff, m/m pairings, refers to mature situations.


Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya nor any of its characters ; they belong to Masami Kurumada. If I did, both Mu and Shaka would get more screen time ;) ….

Just a couple of notes before reading: 1) all of the Golds are revived and back to living in Sanctuary. 2) I have not watched Soul of Gold yet so this has nothing to do with it, this is just a story I thought of since I think that Mu, Shaka and Aphro are the most effeminate looking golds (they're all so beautiful!). All that aside, I had intense fits of laughter all throughout the writing process (yes… sometimes I find the things I write pretty funny hehe), so I sincerely hope you'll have fun reading this! Oh, and don't worry if the characters are maybe a bit OOC; I kinda intended it that way. It is my plot after all! For this story, it is clear that the main characters are Mu and Shaka, but for all you Aphrodite lovers, not to worry; he sneaks his way in there too.

Enjoy!

 **Perfidious Beauty**

Mu woke up with an unpleasant taste in his mouth, and the worst headache he had ever had in his whole twenty years of living. Last night, he had gone to a party at Milo's temple and boy did he like to get festive, unlike Mu that did so by obligation. Athena had insisted that every week, a gold had to organize a get-together in order to promote them to socialize with each other. It hadn't been an order per say, but it had intended to be one. Thus, being the obedient Saint he was, Mu attended each of them and hosted these "social duties", as he called them, at his house when his turn came around.

Mu turned over and smiled tenderly at the sight of Shaka sleeping soundly next to him, his silky golden hair spread all over his pillow. The Virgo was Mu's personal ray of sunshine. Although the Aries put on an indifferent and strong front, he had his ups and downs like anyone else. So, the fact that he could always confide in his lover when he was feeling unsure or down made him feel so incredibly lucky.

As if aware he was being watched, Shaka slowly opened his eyes and asked groggily, "Mu, why aren't you sleeping? Com'here."

"My head hurts," Mu whined, while snuggling back to his man and kissing him on the nose. If there was one thing the Aries found sexy, it was Shaka's morning voice. Mu mentally cursed his headache, which was preventing him from jumping right then and there on top of the other man.

He decided to do something productive instead, so he grumpily made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. This was the last time he was going to a party hosted by Milo. Athena be damned; the Scorpio made it a point to get everyone drunk every time and he was sick of it, especially since it hindered his love life.

A few moments later, the two lovers were eating quietly. Shaka suddenly broke the silence when he pondered out loud as to who was the host of the next party, which was to be held the following week. Mu, still too hungover to be able to think properly, let his lover talk to himself until he voiced that Dohko was next. That simple fact sent shivers of sheer horror down Mu's spine. Dohko was worse than Milo! For crying out loud, you would think that with age came maturity. Well, it wasn't the case with the Libra. It was the total opposite; Mu, alone, was a lot more level-headed.

As he thought of the potential disasters that could happen this time around, Kiki joined them at the table, while rubbing his eyes. He, too, had had a blast the previous night from playing video games non-stop while his master had been out. Mu knew this but decided to let it pass; he was feeling too much pain to think of a punishment anyways. Besides, he could allow his pupil to do as he pleased, for once.

The following week, Shaka was forced to pull Mu by the hair as a last resort to get him to attend the party (the Virgo could be cruel when his boyfriend showed his stubborn nature). Thus, Mu found himself once more attending "social duty", this time at the Libra temple, to his great misfortune.

Something in the air warned the Tibetan that this night was going to be unique.

As soon as the couple had set foot in the seventh zodiacal house, a drunken Milo (go figure!) greeted them, while taking the time to steal a good, appreciative look at them. Mu completely ignored Milo's perverted facial expression and, with Shaka, continued on his way.

Big mistake.

There, waiting for the two remaining Saints, were the rest of the Golds. Most of them were already completely wasted; others were slightly tipsy.

Mu wanted nothing more than to leave at that moment, but his pride would not allow him to do such a thing.

And so it began.

Dohko, being the host, proceeded in handing the newcomers drinks and... slyly inviting them to dance along with him. Mu, not liking this one bit, was on the verge of slapping the Old Master until Shaka intervened, while miraculously convincing him that it would be fun. Mu sulked, but agreed to the dance, not seeing much harm in it.

As quickly as it had taken them to reach the temporary dance floor, many of the other Golds (all of the drunk ones, that is) had formed a circle around the trio and were swooning and whining over how lucky the Chinese man was. He had, after all, two of the three most 'beautiful' Golds all to himself, dancing sensually against him.

Meanwhile, having stayed a bit to the side, Aphrodite, albeit very tipsy but not smashed, was longingly watching the dancing couple with envy; he wanted to be a part of them. It was true that he was considered the top Saint in terms of beauty, but he had to admit that the other two were undeniably attractive as well.

Back to the center of the action, Dohko flashed a devilish grin, relishing in the feeling of victory over his fellow drunken comrades, until a certain Italian pushed him out of the way and seized the moment to take his place on the dance floor.

Deathmask, like literally everyone else, although some would never admit it, had secretly been waiting since the beginning of these social events for a chance like this. He was determined to make the most of it while he could.

He was just about to press the two dancing men closer to him when the music stopped.

Everyone turned around to see Dohko and Milo, smiling wickedly.

'I should have stayed home. From now on, I'm simply going to keep my hair short,' thought Mu, feeling uneasy.

The two men then announced the start of a 'little' dance contest, and that each Gold had the option of choosing the people they wanted to see dancing. Many pairs of eyes suddenly lit up all across the room. Before Mu and Shaka knew it, a unanimous vote had been made for the three hottest Golds to dance together, "very sensually", they had added.

'Yep... I knew I should have never left home,' thought Mu, nervous and slightly intimidated by the creepy stares he was receiving from all around him.

As for Aphrodite, he slowly made his way to the dance floor, acting as if he couldn't care less, when he was, in fact, ecstatic at the opportunity of sharing a dance with the power couple.

'Finally! This is my chance. I can't mess this up,' thought the Pisces, determined as ever to seduce the two into accepting him in their relationship.

Once all three were ready, slow music resounded through the speakers and thus started the dance between the trio of beauty.

The seductive dance had started as slow as the music; Mu was especially uncomfortable, since they were the center of attention. However, he slowly let go of his inhibitions by becoming hot and passionate when Aphrodite had managed to sandwich himself in between him and the Virgo.

From there, all three participants had lost control and wildly started swinging their hips. They were grinding so closely against each other that it was as if they were trying to squeeze themselves into one person.

At that point, all three were in their own world; they could only see and feel each other, the sensation of skin on skin and the swaying of hips.

The three were in unison.

All that mattered at that moment was the dance and the exchange of thoughts and feelings that resulted from it: Mu's state of transition from uneasiness to pleasure, Shaka's joy in succeeding to get Mu out of his shell, and Aphrodite's intermingling selfishness and desire in obtaining not only their bodies, but their acceptance as well.

The show had rendered the rest of the Golds utterly speechless. They had never seen a dance as arousing as this. All they could do was watch and pray to whatever divinity for it to last forever.

No God had apparently heard their prayers for the song sadly came to an end and with it, the three dancers disconnected from each other, panting not only from the physical workout, but from arousal as well.

Shaka and Mu had never been into threesomes, but this dance had certainly put them in the mood.

Both mentally slapped themselves...

There was no way in hell they were actually thinking of that! By Athena, Dohko and the rest were going to regret making them do this.

As Mu and Shaka headed towards the exit, too irritated and tired to stay, Dohko called out to them, "Hey, where are you two going? The party's just started!"

"Sorry, but we're tired. If you need us, we'll be right downstairs in the Virgo temple," answered Mu, slightly annoyed.

"Well... wait! Look, we were talking before you two came. Com'over here...please. We just wanna ask you guys one last thing before you go," pleaded Aiolia.

Curious, but hesitant, they walked back.

"Okay, everyone else is too embarrassed to ask *snicker*, but we wanna know what your fantasies are," declared Deathmask, bluntly.

Mu blinked, too tongue-tied to speak, while Shaka turned beat-red. Had they seriously just asked that?

"W-what?" stammered the Virgo.

"You heard me. What are your fantasies?... Fine, we'll share first. Ours is to see you two and Aphrodite getting intimate with each other: the three most beautiful Golds sharing hot, passionate"

"OK, I think they get it now, Death," interrupted Shura, exasperated.

Mu's mind had been blank, until it hit him: his key to never having to attend these get-togethers ever again.

"How about we do a little demonstration then?" suddenly proposed Mu.

"Demonstration of what?" asked Shaka, dumbfounded.

"We're going to show them just what we could do with our gorgeous Aphrodite over here... but on one condition."

"Anything!" was the immediate response.

Mu smirked; he had them right where he wanted.

"Shaka and I will kiss Aphrodite, with tongue and groping, for one whole minute. And, in exchange, Shaka and I will be excused from these weekly events, except when one of us is the host. I'll leave it to your discretion to cover up for us if Saori ever becomes suspicious. Is that a deal?"

"Deal!" blurted Aldebaran, Saga, Deathmask, Aiolia, Dohko, Milo, Aiolos, Shura and (surprisingly) Camus all together, in no state of mind to ask for a longer kissing session. Drunkards were easily satisfied, after all.

The Pisces was secretly over the moon; both Mu and Shaka were going to kiss him tonight!

As he was thinking this, he suddenly felt himself being pulled and then felt warm lips cover his own. He immediately melted into the kiss, mentally thanking the Heavens for this, most probably, once in a lifetime moment.

Mu, never leaving the Swede's lips, pulled Shaka towards them and abruptly drew his angelic face to theirs, forming a three-way kiss. It was his turn in forcing the blond into something he didn't want.

Mu gently licked at their lips and pressed both men closer to himself, deepening the kiss.

From the audience, all that could be heard was ragged breathing, nothing else. No one seemed to notice how Shura's face had fallen just a bit.

Shaka, recovered from the shock, then got into it. He nipped and sucked at their lips, enjoying Aphrodite's sweet cotton candy taste and Mu's own jasmine tea one, despite the lingering taste of alcohol.

Shaka then left the kiss to slip behind the cerulean haired man and pepper his smooth, porcelain neck with butterfly kisses and small, gentle licks.

He then bit hard into the flesh, leaving a love-mark.

"You're ours now," murmured Shaka into the Pisces' ear huskily, but quietly so that none other than him and Mu could hear.

The rose-wielder shuddered. By the Gods was this good! He couldn't help but slide his hands up Mu's shirt, never breaking the kiss.

Mu moaned, his skin especially sensitive to the Pisces' cold fingers.

Suddenly, Shaka, followed suit by Mu, gently untangled himself from Aphrodite, the minute having fully gone by.

The couple casually walked away without a second glance to the wanting third party, and towards the door.

Once they had passed by the rest of the Golds, Mu paused and turned half-way, revealing a small smile.

"Oh and by the way... our ultimate fantasy is to make love at the top of Star Hill, surrounded by the millions of stars in the night sky, during comet season (which is said to be during the month of May for the readers who are wondering)," he said with a suggestive wink.

This alone left the ten remaining Golds breathing heavily. The lamb could be so darn sexy when he wanted.

When both silhouettes could no longer be seen, they, excluding Aphrodite who was too busy smiling dumbly at what he had just experienced, let out a groan of indignation. Only now had they realized that they had been tricked by the clever Aries, who had taken advantage of their inebriated state to get out of "social duty". That meant Mu and Shaka never had to attend any of their parties. Hence, another reason for their aggravation/chagrin was that they could have bargained for a longer kiss. An extra ten minutes, minimum, would have been nice!

No longer in a partying mood, they unanimously called it a night and headed back to their respective temples, the vision of the make-out session still vividly replaying in each of their minds. Surely, a cold shower was in order.

 _MEANWHILE IN THE VIRGO HOUSE_

"You think he'll come?"

"Any minute now. Be patient my little Buddha."

"Alright... say, why didn't you tell them that, with what took place tonight, sleeping with Aphrodite would be our ultimate fantasy? Not that what you said wasn't true..."

"Because only our little fish needs to know that. Don't you think it makes it more exciting that way?"

"More like sneaky."

Mu chuckled at that; Shaka really was something.

A lone cosmos was suddenly felt at the entrance of the temple.

"He's right on time. This is my home so I'll go greet him, you stay here and get things ready. Oh, and leave your hair down. It drives me absolutely wild when it's like that."

Mu chuckled once more; only the Indian could get away with something as important to him as how to wear his hair, his lavender mane being one of his most important assets.

~xoxoxoxox~

One week later, to be exact, the party, this time at Shura's, was underway. The Golds were still slightly bummed out from the events of the previous "social duty". Just as they were starting a game of beer-pong, two familiar cosmos made themselves known. They turned around to see none other than Shaka and Mu, each sporting an adorable blush. How two grown men could be so cute, none of the other more masculine Saints could understand.

Shaka then approached the group, while twirling a lock of his golden hair between his forefingers, and declared, "We would like to propose a new deal."

Surprised, and hopeful, they each looked at each other and, finally, after a few nods, Milo spoke up, "We're all ears."

"He and I both admit that the sweet moment we shared with our fellow Pisces Saint was, should I say, quite enjoyable," said Mu, while joining his lover's side. 'Not to mention addictive,' he thought to himself.

"Thus, we would be interested in doing it again. So how about the same deal as last week, except instead of a one-time thing, we would like to do something with Aphro every year," he added with an alluring smile.

The Golds looked at each other once more, made some more nods of agreement, and Shura spoke this time, "Deal! But when you say you would want to do something... what are you implying exactly?"

"Anything you'd like, within reason though, and only if Aphrodite agrees to it too," answered Mu, turning his head to meet the rose-lover's gaze.

"Of course I want!" Burst the Pisces, all too happy in getting to be so close to the two once more... in public.

Because in actuality, he had been getting quite close to the pair behind closed doors, but it wasn't as thrilling as being watched by others. He had made that preference known to the two only a few days prior. The fact that they agreed to doing it once a year made the Pisces indescribably happy. He knew they hated that sort of thing, being more conservative in nature and privacy being important to them.

Back to the situation at hand, Shura and the others (excluding Aphrodite) stopped breathing for a moment, their perverse minds imagining various scenarios.

Mu rolled his eyes; his comrades were so obvious. He didn't need to be a mind-reader to pinpoint exactly what was taking place within each of their heads.

Shaka simply stayed motionless by his side, unfazed.

After a while, Camus, being the most logical of the bunch, finally snapped out of his reverie long enough to respond. "We accept your proposal. I assure you that we will do what we can to make sure Athena never knows a thing. She rarely spends any time here in Sanctuary anyways. Therefore, there is, in fact, only a small chance of that ever occurring. However, if it were to ever happen, I think it is only fair if we take the entire blame for it. Do you agree?"

"Fine by us. Now that that's settled, we'll be going back now. Have fun!" waved Mu, taking hold of his lover's hand and heading back to where they had come from.

Once the party resumed, Aphrodite, who had stayed in the shadows, sneaked out of the temple and ran after the couple.

'They couldn't have gotten too far,' he thought, while hurrying down the stairs.

Correct in his assumption, he met them half way through the path between the Sagittarius and Capricorn houses.

When he reached the couple, who had been patiently waiting for his arrival, he flipped his hair flamboyantly and put on his best smile.

"I can't believe you two. Do you guys have any idea how happy you've just made me? But... I'm curious. Why did you change your minds?" asked the Pisces.

"Well, you see... *sigh* I can't. Mu, you tell him," started Shaka, tearing his gaze away, a regretful glint in his eyes.

"Look, we can't do what we've been doing for the past week anymore. I'm sorry. It's just not fair to you or to us," admitted the Aries, biting his lower lip at seeing Aphrodite's face drop.

"Wha-what do you mean... I thought you accepted me enough to include me in your relationship. Am I not enough?" At this point, tears were making their way down the Pisces' cheeks. "I love you... both so much. Haven't I proven that already?" he resumed, his lips quivering.

"That's not it. Aphrodite... please... understand that we do love you. It's just... oh, please don't cry. We aren't worth it," attempted Shaka, but Aphrodite had stopped listening.

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU USED ME.*sniff* I TRUSTED YOU! I POURED MY HEART OUT TO YOU BOTH... I can't believe this. Tell me this isn't happening..."

"That's enough! Now you listen here Aphro, you do not love us. You're infatuated with us, nothing more. It is very clear to us that there is someone else that has stolen your heart, and it isn't us," interrupted Mu sternly.

"Huh? Are you both delusional? That's impossible; you are all I want," countered the Swede, lacking in conviction.

"Are you sure?" asked Mu, matter-of-factly.

"..."

"Thought so... you see; we know for a fact that you've just been subconsciously trying to make him jealous all along. Don't worry; we aren't angry. Love just makes us do crazy things sometimes," spoke Mu soothingly, while stealing a meaningful glance at his blond angel.

"I do love you though."

"We know, but you love him more... And, we can see that he loves you too," said Shaka, while smiling.

"How would you know?" asked the guardian of the twelfth temple, incredulous.

"Look behind you," came Mu's simple answer.

Aphrodite whipped his head around and, sure enough, a man was idly standing a few stairs up.

"Shura? Wha-" started the rose-lover, unable to finish.

"I'm sorry," interrupted Shura. "I know I should have been clear about my feelings from the start, but... I love you Aphrodite," confessed the Spaniard, with a sad yet hopeful spark in his stormy eyes, while descending the stairs separating them.

Meanwhile, Mu and Shaka quietly slipped away from the scene and made their way down the rest of the stairs, a knowing smile tugging at both of their lips.

"Excuse me? Did I just seriously hear you say what I think you said?" asked Aphrodite, overwhelmed.

"You heard me. I, Capricorn Shura, am in love with you, and not just for your physique... Look, I'm not really good at this, but I want to be with you, if you'll let me," he admitted with a strong voice, while trying in vain to control the frantic beating of his heart.

Aphrodite said nothing more, and instead threw himself into the dark-haired man's arms.

Shura, face flushed, hid himself in the Swede's wavy turquoise hair and softly admitted, while squeezing the other man closer to him. "In case you're wondering, I followed you here when I saw you leave. I was jealous. I didn't say anything all week, but tonight, there was no way I was going to let you completely give yourself to them without trying. Not this time."

"Shu... you don't have to worry about that anymore, because I love you too..." he started. "But wait. What about the deal?" asked the Pisces, while separating himself from the embrace, all traces of tears having vanished.

"The deal's still on. It sounds bad but...well... although I want you all to myself, seeing you with them is a huge turn on for me," confessed the Capricorn, while scratching his head in embarrassment. "No offense, but you're all just so beautiful, you know?"

"None taken," smiled the Pisces, secretly delighted of the effect he had on his new found love interest. "How 'bout we go back to that party of yours? You're such a horrible host for leaving your guests all alone. How shameful," he teased.

"But-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know; you just wanted to come after me. Jeez, stalker much?" he interrupted, with a raised brow.

Shura huffed, causing Aphrodite to giggle. The Pisces could learn to love this. He telepathically thanked Mu and Shaka, who had just set foot in the Aries temple.

The pair then made their way back up to the tenth zodiacal house, arm in arm.

 _A FEW MOMENTS LATER, IN THE ARIES TEMPLE_

"They're so enchanting. I'm glad they finally found each other," said Mu, who had just finished putting Kiki to bed and was now entering the bedroom.

"Indeed," was Shaka's sole response.

Mu joined his lover under the covers of the bed, immediately snuggling up to the blond, in search of warmth.

Shaka encircled the other man's shoulder, pulling Mu closer. They both sighed contentedly. It felt so unbelievable not having to attend any of those parties besides their own.

As all the events of the evening had taken an emotional toll on the two young Saints, they soon fell into the world of dreams, matching smiles adorning their faces.

In the tenth zodiacal house, the party raged on. Stuck in their world of romance, the Sanctuary's newest couple, while whispering sweet nothings into each others' ears, danced lovingly to their own, unique rhythm.

~La Fin~

And it's finally done! Okay, now for those of you who were wondering, I sincerely think that Aphro, Mu and Shaka are the most effeminate (aka GORGEOUS) Saints of the 12, and I don't think many can argue against me on that. It's funny; when you think of it, all three of them are spaced out evenly in Sanctuary (Mu is the first temple, Shaka's in the middle, and Aphrodite is the last). Maybe it's so that all of the other Golds could all benefit evenly from seeing these beauties... lol who knows, but I like to think of it that way. I'm always imagining the randomest things when I write...Watch me write a story about the Golds playing a game of hockey or some other totally ludicrous thing *smirks* (hmmm, not a bad idea). Anyways, 'till next time, my awesome readers!

~SailorHikarinoMu


End file.
